Devices for securing a vehicle antenna to a vehicle body are already known in the form of threaded bolts which are passed through an orifice in the vehicle body and have, on the side of the vehicle body facing the vehicle antenna, a mounting plate having a cross-sectional area which extends beyond the cross-sectional area of the orifice and, on the side of the vehicle body facing away from the vehicle antenna, a thread for securing the threaded bolt to the vehicle body using a fastening nut.
If the threaded bolt for mounting the vehicle antenna on the vehicle body is passed through the orifice in the vehicle body, the threaded bolt or the vehicle antenna attached to it must be secured outside the vehicle body, while at the same time inside the vehicle body the antenna cable leading away from the vehicle antenna over the threaded bolt must be bent and the fastening nut must be installed. If the threaded bolt and/or the vehicle antenna are not secured outside the vehicle body, the vehicle antenna attached to the threaded bolt may tilt over during the mounting operation and/or slip out of the orifice in the vehicle body and cause the mounting operation to be unsuccessful. Therefore, under some circumstances two people are necessary for the mounting operation described here, depending on the type of vehicle, one person to hold the threaded bolt together with the vehicle antenna while the other person screws it onto the vehicle body.